


Pillows

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus finds Ignis looking over their sleeping omegas.





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

With the perimeter secured, Gladiolus wanders back to camp, his sword still slung over his shoulder _just in case_. It isn’t until he’s within sight of the tent, lit up even from the back in the orange glow of the campfire, that Gladiolus lets it go. He can see Ignis standing there, slender form silhouetted in the flickering light. Though he’s another alpha, it’s a good sight to come back to.

Gladiolus’ heavy boot crumples a stray leaf on the way. Ignis’ ears practically flick up like a cat’s. He glances back, spotting Gladiolus right through the darkness, and raises a finger to his lips. Gladiolus instantly tenses, ready, though Ignis’ stance isn’t guarded, and Gladiolus can’t smell any stray beasts in the area. He was careful to clear them all out. When he gets close enough, Ignis whispers, “Step lightly.”

For his thick alpha size, Gladiolus knows well how to creep about without making a sound. He still quirks one brow and grunts, “Why?”

“Because our omegas are sleeping,” Ignis answers, before gesturing towards the mouth of the tent. Gladiolus has to take a few more steps towards it to peer around, and then he freezes. 

His eyes immediately fall to his prince and that prince’s dearest friend, curled up on a lopsided bedroll. They’re draped half over one another, so entangled that it’s hard to tell where one ends and the other starts. Their foreheads and noses are touching, Prompto’s bright yellow hair mingling with Noctis’ dark bangs. Their legs are intertwined, their arms a mess between them, Prompto’s lithe shoulders hunched towards Noctis and Noctis looking wholly relaxed. They’re a pretty pair, made more so in the starlight and the contrast of their differing features—Prompto’s exotic flare and Noctis’ classic beauty. Gladiolus can see why Ignis is still standing, still staring, too entranced to even take a seat.

Gladiolus isn’t so sentimental. And more than that, he knows his hyper-alpha instincts will overact if he eyes two cute omegas up too long. So he forces himself to look away, turning back to Ignis. He can see how much Ignis is melting for them too.

He mutters, “We should move them into the tent.” Even though they’d have to separate them for that, and that would feel blasphemous. Ignis shakes his head.

“There’s little chance of rain now, and the weather is fairly temperate. They should be fine where they are.” 

Gladiolus shrugs and accepts it, because Ignis has always doted on Noctis more than him, and if Ignis thinks it’s alright, it really must be. Then he realizes his eyes have wandered back to the tangled pale of dark fabric and pale skin. He wrenches away, plodding over to one of the fold out chairs they set up for dinner. 

Settling down into it, he offers, “I’ll take first watch.” He half expects Ignis to protest—to have to fight another alpha for the right to watch over their precious charges. But Ignis just nods, takes his final look, and retreats inside the tent. Maybe he’s seen this a dozen times before, back in the palace or even Noctis’ apartment. Lucky.

Gladiolus lounges back and takes his fill, while the night rolls on around them.


End file.
